Treatments with implantable neurostimulation systems have become increasingly common in recent years. While such systems have shown promise in treating a number of conditions, effectiveness of treatment may vary considerably between patients. A number of factors may lead to the very different outcomes that patients experience, and viability of treatment can be difficult to determine before implantation. For example, stimulation systems often make use of an array of electrodes to treat one or more target nerve structures. The electrodes are often mounted together on a multi-electrode lead, and the lead implanted in tissue of the patient at a position that is intended to result in electrical coupling of the electrode to the target nerve structure, typically with at least a portion of the coupling being provided via intermediate tissues. Other approaches may also be employed, for example, with one or more electrodes attached to the skin overlying the target nerve structures, implanted in cuffs around a target nerve, or the like. Regardless, the physician will typically seek to establish an appropriate treatment protocol by varying the electrical stimulation that is applied to the electrodes.
Current stimulation electrode placement/implantation techniques and known treatment setting techniques suffer from significant disadvantages. The nerve tissue structures of different patients can be quite different, with the locations and branching of nerves that perform specific functions and/or innervate specific organs being challenging to accurately predict or identify. The electrical properties of the tissue structures surrounding a target nerve structure may also be quite different among different patients, and the neural response to stimulation may be markedly dissimilar, with an electrical stimulation pulse pattern, pulse width, frequency, and/or amplitude that is effective to affect a body function of one patient and potentially imposing significant discomfort or pain, or having limited effect, on another patient. Even in patients where implantation of a neurostimulation system provides effective treatment, frequent adjustments and changes to the stimulation protocol are often required before a suitable treatment program can be determined, often involving repeated office visits and significant discomfort for the patient before efficacy is achieved. While a number of complex and sophisticated lead structures and stimulation setting protocols have been implemented to seek to overcome these challenges, the variability in lead placement results, the clinician time to establish suitable stimulation signals, and the discomfort (and in cases the significant pain) that is imposed on the patient remain less than ideal. In addition, the lifetime and battery life of such devices is relatively short, such that implanted systems are routinely replaced every few years, which requires additional surgeries, patient discomfort, and significant costs to healthcare systems.
Furthermore, since the morphology of the nerve structures vary considerably between patients, placement and alignment of neurostimulation leads relative the targeted nerve structures can be difficult to control, which can lead to inconsistent placement, unpredictable results and widely varying patient outcomes. For these reasons, neurostimulation leads typically include multiple electrodes with the hope that at least one electrode or a pair of electrodes will be disposed in a location suitable for delivering neurostimulation. One drawback with this approach is that repeated office visits may be required to determine the appropriate electrodes to use and/or to arrive at a neurostimulation program that delivers effective treatment. Often, the number of usable neurostimulation programs may be limited by imprecise lead placement.
The tremendous benefits of these neural stimulation therapies have not yet been fully realized. Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved neurostimulation methods, systems and devices, as well as methods for implanting and configuring such neurostimulation systems for a particular patient or condition being treated. It would be particularly helpful to provide such systems and methods so as to improve ease of use by the physician in positioning and configuring the system, as well as improve patient comfort and alleviation of symptoms for the patient. It would further be desirable to improve ease and accuracy of lead placement as well as improve determination and availability of effective neurostimulation treatment programs.